


Dance the Night Away

by galactic_magic



Series: On the Side of the Deceiver [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cute, F/M, actually two (2), my schools ball kinda sucked so this kinda makes up for it lol, rated G besides one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: A cute one-shot that could also be read as a bonus chapter of my series. You and Quentin go to Tony Stark's charity ball together.





	Dance the Night Away

It’s time for one of Tony Stark’s charity balls. Every once in a while, he’ll throw a big party, tell all his employees to dress up, invite as many people as possible, and then donate all the profits. As much as your boss annoys you at times, it’s quite a sweet gesture.

“We’re going to the ball, right?” you ask your boyfriend Quentin during your lunch break. His eyes dart from his food to you.

“Aw shit, was I supposed to formally ask you like it’s a high school prom?”

“No!” you laugh. “No, no, no, you’re fine,” his face is still bright red.

“Oh, okay,” it takes him a moment to get over his initial panic. “Have you bought yourself a dress?”

“I’ll just wear something I already have,”

“No! You should treat yourself, honey,”

“Maybe I will,” you giggle.

-

You walk in the doors as gracefully as you possibly can. You bought yourself a beautiful new gown in your favorite color and did your hair and makeup to perfectly compliment your features. It’s only every so often that you get to go all out like this, so why not?

Quentin’s waiting for you right at the entrance. His jaw drops a bit, and he runs to you.

“Wow, Y/N,” he takes your hands and smiles. “You look ravishing,”

“Oh, shut up,” your heart pounds in your chest and a warm, fuzzy feeling runs through your body. Quentin looks equally as stunning, his tux fitting flawlessly and his face groomed to perfection.

“Should we dance?” he motions towards the others.

“Since when do you like dancing?”

“Don’t underestimate me, honey,” he smirks, pulling you into the center of the room. He continues holding your hand, places his other hand on your waist, and looks deeply into your eyes.

“You don’t have to be so dramatic, Quentin,” you roll your eyes as he sways and spins you around the dance floor.

“I just want to show my gorgeous date a good time,” his hand shifts to your lower back and he pulls you against him. He grins and gives you a quick kiss.

“Well, you certainly are,” you sigh into his mouth.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Tony calls. You jump. “You guys enjoying the ball?”

“Definitely, it’s amazing,” you nod, a bit flustered.

“Good,” he leaves and you turn back to Quentin.

“How about we get some drinks?” you smile and lead him over to the table. He pours you both a glass of punch.

“Damn, what did Stark put in this?” Quentin nearly spits it out. You slowly put the glass down, not even bothering to take a sip. You laugh at Quentin’s ridiculous disgusted face.

“Who knows,” you start walking back while Quentin searches for other refreshments on the table.

“Hey, pretty lady,” a man stumbles over to you and grabs your arm. “You’re gonna dance with me,”

“Um, no,” you push him off of you. “I’m here with my boyfriend,”

“C’mon, it won’t hurt, he won’t mind,” he grabs your hand. “You’re too hot to not have more than one date,”

“Hey!” Quentin pulls you away from the creep. _Oh thank God_. “She’s mine, back off,” Quentin’s glare drills into the guy until he slowly backs away. “You okay, honey?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks to you,” your hands land on his chest and you kiss him. He takes you in his arms and you dance for a while, living in the moment in your own world. For people who don’t know much about formal dancing, you’re not too bad.

Towards the end of the ball, Tony makes a speech and thanks everyone for coming. Everyone’s packing up the decorations and getting ready to leave.

“I want to show you something,” Quentin whispers, leading you to the hall. You look at him, confused, but follow him anyway. You get in the elevator to the top floor of the tower. He picks you up in his arms and carries you up the last set of stairs onto the roof.

“Are we allowed to be up here?”

“I found it unlocked the other day. And besides, we’re employees here, no one’s going to care,” he sets you down and you run to the edge, leaning on the railing and taking in the view. Quentin hugs you from behind, holding you close and kissing your cheek.

“This is beautiful,” you pull his arms tighter around you. “Thanks for taking me up here,”

“Of course. Anything for you,” you turn in his embrace and grip his jacket, smiling and crashing your lips into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
